Anywhere But Home
by Liliththestormgoddess
Summary: Never having received the epiphany of her stolen past, Rapunzel asks Eugene to take her away, far away, to build their lives together. But Fate is not done with them yet…
1. Prologue

Anywhere But Home

by Liliththestormgoddess

**Summary**: Never having received the epiphany of her stolen past, Rapunzel asks Eugene to take her away, far away, to build their lives together. But Fate is not done with them yet…

**A/N**: I came up with this idea while I was watching Tangled for like the fifth time. I got to thinking about how hard it had to be for Eugene to be dating the Lost Princess, after returning her to the kingdom. So I thought, what if there were no complications? The only reason for that, I figured, was if they never went back to the kingdom, if Rapunzel never discovered that she was the Lost Princess. And this story was born.

This piece was written with a certain pace and tone in mind. The chapters may seem like one-shots but each chapter is essential to the development of the plot. I will attempt to post one chapter everyday. The Queen is one of the main characters; she won't make an appearance for several chapters, but she plays a monumental role in this story. In case you were wondering why she was credited and Eugene was not. If I could, I would have more than 2 characters listed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tangled or the song Anywhere But Home.

Prologue

_Anywhere but home…that's where you're going._

~Anywhere But Home by Alannah Myles

Rapunzel stared down at the vibrant cloth gripped tightly in her hands. Hot, fat tears slid down her face and splashed the yellow sun, but she did not notice. She barely noticed as Pascal tried to console her.

That clothe meant so much to her. Was this real sadness? Why did it have to hurt so much? Is this what real pain felt like? To love and to have lost?

Her hands began to tremble. She couldn't believe that he would leave her. She thought he loved her! She loved him! Didn't she?

She wasn't sure what love was, only what she had read about in books. But this swelling of her heart, the way it skipped a beat when he looked at her…and the way it felt like it was positively breaking now told her that yes, she had fallen for him.

But he had taken off with her crown and left her to those ruffians.

Her heart, however, refused to believe the evidence before her eyes. Why, after all that time that they had spent together, would he trade her off? It just didn't make any sense, and Rapunzel refused to believe that Eugene Fitzherbert had run out on her. Flynn Rider might have, but Eugene would not.

She couldn't just sit here and cry the rest of her life. She couldn't just sit back and wonder what had happened and what she was going to do with the rest of her lowly existence. She had had a taste of freedom, of the outside world, and she had to go back. She wanted to taste it again. There was no way she was going to stay here any longer, not when she had stepped outside and saw the real world. No matter what Mother said, Rapunzel was leaving. And she was going to find Eugene and demand an explanation. There was no way she was just going to forget about everything that had happened.

Mustering her strength and courage, she wiped her eyes and stood up from the bed. She took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and went towards the window.

Suddenly, she heard a voice speak from behind her. "Just where are you going, dear?"

Rapunzel whirled around to see her mother standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Rapunzel fidgeted under her stern glare, suddenly feeling small and sad again. She hadn't wanted a confrontation with her mother because it made it that much harder to leave again. She almost stayed, but then she stole another glance out the window and the world beckoned.

"I'm going outside, Mother," she said in her calmest, most authoritative voice.

"Oh really," Mother Gothel replied amusedly.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yes, yes I am. I can't stay locked up in this tower any longer, Mother. You can't keep me here forever."

"I thought I told you the world was a dangerous, horrible place? Didn't you figure that out the last time you left, against my wishes?"

Swallowing, and trying to keep her voice steady, Rapunzel shook her head. "No Mother, you were wrong about the world. It is a wonderful, magical place. There are so many good things, and good people. Yes, I have seen the bad side too, but nothing can shadow the good. And…and I love him, Mother. I love Eugene, and I do not believe he would do anything to hurt me. I must go see him. I _must_," she added for emphasis.

Her mother snorted with derision. "That thief?" She walked closer to her daughter. "He is to be hung for his crimes."

Rapunzel let out a gasp, her hands flying to her mouth in shock. Hung? They were going to hang Eugene? No, they couldn't! She had to go see him!

Her mother laid a hand on her shoulder. "There, there, my dear. Don't worry. All is as it should be."

Her daughter swiped at the cold, consoling hand. "No!" she cried defiantly, surprising both of them with her fierceness. "No," she said again, taking a step away from her mother. "No, this is wrong. They can't hang him. I have to find him!" Her green eyes grew wide at the thought of losing him, and that's when she knew, knew for sure, that she loved him.

"No, Rapunzel," her mother growled, catching her wrist before her daughter could leap out the window. "You are not leaving this tower!"

Rapunzel struggled against the grip. Panic for Eugene had begun to set in, and she was like a frightened animal fighting for her life. "No! You can't keep me here forever! I won't let you use me and my hair any longer!"

For during her journey in the world, she had soon realized that living in a tower for eighteen years was not a normal, loving thing to do for one's children. And she was tired of always using her healing powers to make her mother look younger, while her mother never let her step foot outside the tower. Yes, a girl with magic hair might invite the wrong sort of crowd, but she had seen more good than bad outside these walls, and if Eugene was there to protect her…

With that desperate thought, Rapunzel broke hold of her mother's grip, only to stumble backwards into the mirror. Girl and mirror crashed spectacularly into the floor, and shards of mirror scattered everyway. Pain erupted in Rapunzel's hands and knees, and looking down, she saw that the mirror had sliced open her hands. Before she could do anything else, however, a dark shadow suddenly loomed over her.

* * *

As Eugene clung to Max's neck, only one name dominated his thoughts: Rapunzel. His heart beat faster thinking about her, and he hoped to all the gods that she would be all right and that he wouldn't be too late.

His brief talk with the Stabbington brothers had left him sweating nervously. The woman? Who was that? Something had lodged itself in his stomach at the thought that it might be Blondie's creepy overprotective mother.

Finally arriving at the tower, he called up to Rapunzel. Getting no response, he quickly began to climb. He was getting in there to see her, and nothing and no one was going to stop him. Suddenly, locks of blonde hair tumbled out the window, and grinning, he made his way up.

He barely had time to register the bizarre scene in front of him; Rapunzel chained to the floor, before a sharp and horrible pain blossomed in his side.

Gasping and suddenly seeing stars, his knees buckled out from beneath him and he fell to the floor, clutching his side. His head rang and all he heard was a rushing in his ears. Heart pounding, he realized that his hands pressed to his side were wet with something hot and sticky. He looked down, his vision swimming in and out of focus, and saw red.

Blood. It was blood. Someone had stabbed him.

Where was Rapunzel?

Voices broke through the incessant ringing in his ears for a moment, and he heard two women arguing. One was Rapunzel, and she was saying that if she healed him, she would go without argument.

Eugene realized the other woman must be her mother, and he suddenly knew that if Rapunzel healed him, then she was going to just go and live in another tower for the rest of her life. He couldn't let that happen.

So, he did the only thing he could think of: he cut off her hair.

His last few moments were blurry and loud. He heard the old woman shrieking, and then nothing at all. He assumed she was gone and good riddance to her. Then Rapunzel was next to him, calling his name.

He tried opening his eyes, but all he saw was a blur of colours. His head felt light and he could hardly move any of his muscles. He literally felt his life slipping away with each beat of his heart. Ironic, he thought, that with each beat he was being kept alive but was slowly killing himself as his blood drained.

A soft touch on his face brought his focus back to the girl with him.

His heart ached that she had to see him like this; that she had to witness his death. He hadn't wanted it to end like this, but if this is what it took for her to remain free…why, he would do it over ten times.

He heard her crying, and he wanted to console her. But what could he say? That it would be all right? Well, it wouldn't. Even he knew that. No, he wanted to express his love for her. He wanted to at least let her know that she had been loved and that he hadn't run off on her. He had to tell her.

"You were my new dream," he whispered with the last of his strength. He heard Rapunzel reply, but the sound was muddied. He couldn't distinguish between words and he was getting tired, so tired. All his limbs felt light, and with one last beat of his heart, he felt the last of his life slip away and he followed death on it's coattails…

* * *

Something wasn't right. He hurt. A lot. Wasn't Heaven supposed to take all his pain away? He _was_ dead, wasn't he?

Someone was touching him, calling his name. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a pair of big green eyes watching him. He was surprised at how clear his vision was. "Rapunzel?" he croaked.

She gasped. "Eugene!" and tackled him in a hug.

Still bewildered at what had just happened, he hugged her back, relishing in the moment. He decided that he would figure out what happened later and just savour the moment because, well, he was alive.

And Rapunzel, he realized, was a brunette.

After several long moments locked in a passionate embrace, Eugene finally got the story out of Rapunzel. It seemed that her mother had been using her to stay alive with her magic hair and didn't want her leaving the tower to see Eugene. But once the hair was cut, she had rapidly aged and met a fatal end. She told Eugene that he _had_ died but that her tears held the last remnants of her magic and he was brought back from the dead.

"If you healed me, Blondie, why do I feel like I just got trampled by Max?" he joked half-heartedly.

She frowned. "I don't know," she said seriously. "Maybe because you died? It's a lot more serious than just a cut."

He nodded. "I suppose." Then, smiling widely, pulled Rapunzel back into a hug. He just needed to feel her there with him. Twice today he'd thought he'd never see her again. "Oh, Rapunzel," he said. "I thought I would never see you again."

She snuggled in closer into the embrace. "I didn't think you had left me, not really."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "For making you think that I had left."

"I'm glad you're here," she said sincerely.

Noticing the sun was starting to set, she laid her hands on his chest and raised her head to look him in the eye. "Eugene," she said. "Take me away from here. Please. There's nothing left for me here."

Tears shimmered in her eyes and he felt his heart break from seeing her in pain. "Anything for you," he replied.

And like the severing of Rapunzel's blonde locks, she severed the last ties to her old life.

And the two left the tower behind, never to return.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tangled.

Chapter 1

Rapunzel sighed, a brush in her hands, as she gazed once again at the clock on the wall. It was nearing eight o'clock and Eugene still wasn't home. She was getting worried.

Turning back to her easel illuminated by the candlelight, she continued on with her painting, depicting the forest not far from the house.

She was almost finished at half past nine, when she heard the front door open and Eugene walked in.

Tossing her brushes down she scrambled up to meet him but stopped in her tracks in the doorway.

It was apparent by the innocent look on his face and the stiffness in his body that he was hoping she would be asleep when he arrived.

"Eugene, where have you been?" she exclaimed, managing to add both worry and anger into the question.

"Ah, here, I brought dinner," he said and produced a sack from behind his back.

"I've already eaten. Do you know what time it is?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel, but I was held up at work." He tried to get out of the room but she stepped in front of him to block his way. That was when she finally saw him clearly in the flickering candlelight and gasped in horror.

He was covered in cuts and bruises, his clothing was dishevelled, and he was holding his side tightly, his teeth gritted in pain.

"Eugene!" she gasped, dragging him into the kitchen and sitting him in a chair. "What happened? Who did this?" She didn't wait for his reply as she ran into the next room to retrieve the medical supplies.

Gingerly, he began to take off his vest and shirt, wincing as it stuck to the dried blood. "Don't worry about it, Rapunzel," he hissed as she came back and applied a sort of stinging ointment to his skin.

Her eyes widened. "Don't worry about it? Eugene, someone hurt you! Tell me what happened!"

She hurriedly but tenderly began to dab at what she saw as the most serious of his injuries. It was a long gash on his side and bleeding, but she deemed it not so deep as to require stitches. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she spotted a longer, jagged scar just beneath it, a scar he had earned almost a year ago, risking his life for hers. But she ignored this scar and all the other scars that littered his body, for this was not the time to lament about his perilous behaviour as she had so often done before.

This brought a realization into her head. "Eugene," she said softly. "What did you steal this time?"

The look in his eyes, and the fact that he couldn't look her in the eye, made her want to cry with sorrow.

He saw the tears brimming in her eyes and quickly reached out his hands to wipe them away. "Oh, sweetheart, please," he whispered, caressing her face.

"Why?" she asked, putting down the bandages.

"Rapunzel, we simply don't have enough money to live off of! We barely have enough for food as it is, and we need some for clothing and to keep this roof over our heads!" he gestured wildly around him.

"I don't like that you steal, Eugene. You know that!"

"I know, honey, and I work hard every day but it doesn't pay much and I can't get a better job because someone is bound to recognize me! It's not enough. We have to live on the outskirts of the kingdom where rent is cheaper and people are less likely to notice me, but it also makes finding work harder."

She tugged anxiously on the short strands of brown hair, a new habit she had developed. "What about the money I make at the market? Selling baked goods and jewellery and my paintings?"

He grabbed her hands, stopping her from pulling out her hair. "That helps, Rapunzel. And I love you for it. But it's my duty to take care of you and provide for you. I want you to have your own money, something you can spend on yourself."

"Then I'll sell my paints and paintbrushes. I don't need them, but we need the food."

"No, no!" he cried, stroking her hair. "No, I won't let you sell them. You love to paint and I'm not taking that away from you."

She shook her head. "But I don't want you to steal! It's not right!"

He sighed and looked down. He had told her he wouldn't steal anymore, and he had tried. Rapunzel had offered him a whole new life – almost quite literally – and he knew his actions were wrong. But sometimes things just couldn't be helped. Once a thief, always a thief.

"I know, I know," he whispered. When she began to cry again, he pulled her into his embrace, ignoring his injuries. "I promise you, that once we get back on our feet again, I will stop."

"Promise?" she asked feebly.

"I promise."

Sniffing, she pulled out of his arms and grabbed the bandages she had set down. As she applied them she asked, "So tell me what happened?"

He then recounted his story about stealing the luggage of some noble passing through town, but getting jumped in the process by his guard.

Rapunzel applied the last bandage and then sat down with her face in her hands. "Eugene," she groaned dejectedly. She looked up when a large bag was placed on the table in front of her. "How much?" she asked.

"Enough for more than a month," he replied, throwing his shirt back on. "And he won't even miss it."

Rapunzel was too tired to fight with him right now. She'd been worrying all night about his safety and she was too relieved that he was all right to be overly angry about this new source of income. It wasn't the first time; that was for sure. The first time he had told her that he'd stolen a small statue she had been _really_ angry. Furious. She didn't want him to continue to lead his life of thievery. He didn't want to either, he said, but winter was approaching and they needed the money for coal and warm clothing and food. She admitted, albeit grudgingly, that they wouldn't have survived the season otherwise.

Sighing tiredly, she rose from the table. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Eugene."

He rose from his seat and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Blondie."

Eugene watched as she made her way into her room, closing the door behind her. He turned back to the table and stared at his bag of riches morosely. He hated putting Rapunzel through this, but he also wanted to see her alive and healthy. Standing, he too, headed for bed.

They stayed in separate bedrooms, in compliance with Eugene's wishes. He had wanted separate houses, but Rapunzel had pleaded with him that they live together. He hadn't wanted to, as they weren't properly married and Rapunzel was a sweet and respectable girl…but she hadn't seemed to understand that concept. He was happy, however, that this enabled him to watch over her and make sure that she was cared for.

At first, they had ended up sleeping in the same bed because Rapunzel was terrified of being left alone for a single minute. She would constantly wake up from nightmares about her mother or Eugene dying, but he was always there to comfort her.

But after awhile, as Rapunzel was able to go a full night without waking up, he insisted they occupy separate rooms. He was getting more and more uncomfortable sharing a bed with a beautiful woman and didn't trust himself half the time. So he figured the best thing was to maintain his distance.

He wouldn't have to for long, however, he thought with a smile. Because Rapunzel's nineteenth birthday was coming up, on the day of the Lantern Festival, which she adored, and he planned to propose to her that night. He had it all planned out and it was going to be perfect.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **One thing I could totally envision was a domestic Rapunzel and Eugene. So this is a small look into their everyday lives as humble working folk. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to drop a review!

Chapter 2

Rapunzel arose early the next morning to begin her day. She crept over to Eugene's door but found it open and Eugene gone. She sighed as she walked towards the kitchen. He had gone in early to work again.

She felt slightly better when she noticed that the bag of stolen articles was no longer on the kitchen table. Eugene had dealt with it and she was happy for that because she didn't want to see it.

Hurt as she was that he continued to steal, she knew that he only wanted to provide for her and make sure she was healthy and happy. She knew that if he could go without food or clothes and give everything to her, he would. He had already shown her that.

However, she vowed that she would find a way to keep themselves afloat without having to resort to larceny.

After a small breakfast, she dressed herself in her working dress – a simple dress she had sewn herself out of blue cloth – and quickly cleaned up the small house. It didn't take long, and soon the house was spotless. Then she threw a shawl over her shoulders to ward off the chill, grabbed a basket, and set out with Pascal riding on her shoulder.

Stepping outside was the remedy for any ailment, she believed. The sun was just peeking out over the horizon, but the people were out and alive, already busying themselves with the days work. She loved to watch everyone set up for the day; sweeping in front of shops, cleaning signs and others herding children off to school. She smiled brightly at everyone she passed, calling out greetings to those she knew and nodding to those she didn't know.

She walked the dusty dirt path that she walked everyday towards the forest. Inside were several trees that bore fruit that Rapunzel would pick and sell at the market. They didn't usually bring much, but it was something.

Whistling a jaunty tune, she began to pick the fruit and fill her basket. Though she never worried about money for the first eighteen years of her life, she didn't exactly have much either. She liked her simple life and never asked her mother for much. Living with Eugene wasn't much different; they still lived simple lives, but she now helped out and constantly worried about money. But she never let it get to her because they were together. She and Eugene were together and nothing could go wrong if they stayed together.

When she arrived back at their modest home, she collected a bag of her handmade jewellery, balanced the basket of baked goods on top of the basket filled with fruit, and headed out to the market.

"Good morning Rapunzel," her friend Susan called out cheerily from behind her table.

"Good morning," Rapunzel replied cheerily, setting down her wares beside her friend, and arranging them all just so.

Susan leaned over to get a look at her new pieces of jewellery. She gasped as she held up a bracelet with turquoise beads. "Oh, Rapunzel, this is gorgeous!"

"Thank you," she blushed.

Susan was still gazing at the bracelet. "Oh, Rapunzel, this would look wonderful with my new dress I made myself for the festival." She rested a hand on her heart, looking Rapunzel in the eye. "I…hate to ask, Rapunzel dear, but…could we trade for the bracelet? I don't really have the money…"

Rapunzel beamed. "Why, of course, Susan! Those beads do match your eyes."

Susan blushed.

"Alright," Rapunzel said, "do you still have that material left over from that suit you made for your husband?"

"Yes."

"Would you trade the bracelet for the material? I want to surprise Eugene with a new vest," she smiled.

Susan threw her arms around Rapunzel. "Done!" she cried.

* * *

Eugene whistled merrily as he walked down the street on his way back from work. A voice calling out his name ceased his whistling and he looked up to see his good friend Philip waving at him.

"Evening, Philip," he said, sauntering over to him.

"Hey, Eugene," he grinned, carrying a load of firewood in his arms. "You heading over to the market?"

"Sure am."

"Alright, give me a second while I put these in the house." Philip dashed inside his house and reappeared empty handed.

As the two headed to the market, Eugene reflected on how much had changed since he'd met Rapunzel. She'd changed him, in more ways than she would ever think.

She'd made him stop wanting to be a thief. He didn't want to do it anymore; which was a far cry from his earlier days. He simply didn't enjoy it anymore. And while Flynn Rider had a history of women and a trail of broken hearts behind him and not a care about it, Eugene Fitzherbert was living with and providing for one woman that he hoped to marry and spend the rest of his life with. If you'd asked Flynn Rider if he was ever going to fall in love and get married, he would have laughed in your face. But he wasn't Flynn Rider anymore; he was Eugene Fitzherbert.

Philip Stone, his next-door neighbour, was another one of those things he'd never thought he'd have: a friend. An honest to goodness friend who actually cared about him and not how much money he could get from him when he wasn't looking. Philip was the kind of person Flynn would have preyed on: a hardworking goody two shoes who was naïve about the world and happy about it.

Rapunzel had made friends with Philip's wife, Susan, when they had moved in, and the two men had made that secret pact that men make when the women start discussing things like clothes and hair. Now the four of them were quite close.

Philip was tall like Eugene, with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes that always seemed to be smiling. He chattered all the way to the market, and Eugene found that he really didn't mind it.

They approached the quiet market where all the people who had set up tables were gathering unsold items and packing up. Eugene and Philip walked over to where Rapunzel and Susan were conversing.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel squealed upon seeing him. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

He pulled away, grinning. "Hey, nice to see you too, Blondie." He nodded to the woman still standing by the table, smiling at them. "Susan."

"Eugene," she replied. Susan wasn't an idiot – she knew the man was Flynn Rider. What woman didn't know about the cunning, handsome thief? However, it didn't bother her one bit and she wasn't about to tell anyone about it. Eugene had proven to be a kind-hearted man who truly cared for her friend, so she wasn't worried. Philip, on the other hand, was completely unaware of just who his friend was. She decided it was probably for the best.

"How did sales go today?" Eugene asked, noticing that Rapunzel's load was lower than usual.

She beamed at him. "Great! The people are so friendly!" It never ceased to amaze her how the people in the kingdom were always so lovely and joyful. It didn't even occur to her that perhaps her ever-smiling face and upbeat attitude attracted people to her and instantly brought out the best in them.

"Oh," Philip cut in, an arm around his wife's waist. "I forgot to mention, but you both are invited for dinner tonight." He smiled down at his wife. "Susan's making hazelnut soup, and she makes a mean soup."

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she clapped her hands with delight. "I love hazelnut soup! We'll be there."

Then the foursome walked back to their respective houses, chattering comfortably while the sun sank into the sky.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thank you to all who've read/reviewed/favourited/alerted! Here's the next chapter. I'll post another one later today to make up for not being able to upload yesterday.

Chapter 3

Today was a special day. Not only was it the day of the Lantern Festival, but it was also Rapunzel's birthday. Rapunzel thought it was wonderful that her birthday and the festival resided on the same day. It was her favourite day of the year and she and Eugene were going to spend the entire day in the kingdom, enjoying themselves.

It was also the day Eugene was planning to propose.

He had been waiting for this day, the one special day of the year. He was going to take her out in the boat to watch the lanterns, like they did when they met, and he was going to propose there. It was much more romantic than proposing in the tower, like he had originally planned when he'd come back to life. He almost _did_ propose – but he wasn't sure if that was the best thing for Rapunzel at the moment and decided he wanted to do it a little more romantically.

He quickly donned his cleanest shirt and pants and made his way into the kitchen where Rapunzel, a ball of pent up energy and excitement, had already cleaned and made breakfast.

"Good morning!" she chirped, skipping over to kiss him.

"Good morning, Blondie," he smiled. "And a very happy birthday." He pulled her back to him, kissing her a little more deeply.

She grinned. "Thank you! I'm so excited for the festival!" She scooped some bread onto a plate and set a jug down beside it. "Quickly, eat your breakfast! I want to get to the kingdom as early as possible so we have more time!"

Eugene chuckled. "Relax, sweetheart. There's plenty of time. The sun's barely in the sky yet."

"But it _is_ in the sky and we're wasting daylight!"

He smiled and set down his meal. "Alright, alright. But first, I have something for you."

She beamed. "Me too! Wait, let me get mine first." She scampered out of the room, nearly colliding with the wall in her eagerness. Eugene just smiled and shook his head.

She dashed back around the corner, with a small black bundle in her arms. "Here," she said, thrusting it towards him. "I made this for you, so you can wear it tonight."

Unfolding the bundle, he found that it was a handsome black vest with a golden sun stitched in the top left corner. Slipping it on, he spread his arms and posed for her. "How's it look?"

"Wonderful," she said. "You look very handsome."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, darling. But now everyone will be jealous of the dashing, handsome man on your arm tonight." She giggled. "Ah," he said, pulling a small box from his pocket. "And this is for you. Happy birthday."

Lifting the lid, she gasped at the delicate golden sun on a thin golden chain. "Oh, Eugene," she breathed, pulling it out. "It's beautiful."

"Here," he said, taking it from her and putting it around her neck.

She beamed. "Now everyone will be jealous of me," she joked.

"As they should be."

Suddenly, she jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Now let's go!" she cried, and pulled him out of the house.

* * *

Halfway through the day, the pair had met up with Philip and Susan. After sitting down for a quick bite to eat, the women had wandered off to buy flowers to lie at the mural of the lost princess. Eugene and Philip stayed behind.

Philip glanced at his friend, noticing that he seemed nervous today. He kept fidgeting and playing with his hands, shoving them repeatedly in his pockets. "You all right?" he finally asked.

Eugene jumped, as if just noticing he was there. "I'm fine," he smiled, running a hand through his hair.

Philip raised an eyebrow. "You seem really nervous."

Biting his lip, Eugene glanced quickly around before pulling a small box from his pocket. He showed it to Philip.

His eyes wide, Philip looked at the ring sitting in the box. "About time!" he laughed, and clapped a hand on Eugene's shoulder.

Eugene grinned and stowed the box away, worried Rapunzel would see it. "Yeah, well, don't tell Rapunzel."

Philip shook his head, holding his hands up, palms outward. "Of course not! She's going to be so happy."

He nodded. "Yeah, I hope so," he said as the two women wandered back towards them.

* * *

Eugene couldn't help but love the sensation of dancing with Rapunzel. They hadn't gotten the chance to dance with each other at the last festival. Now, as an official couple, they skipped around the square, being the first to start dancing. The townsfolk smiled at them and some eventually joined in. There were more musicians and dancers there this time; it seemed that the blonde girl who was the life of the party last year had captured their hearts. The pair reminded them of the girl with the wide, excited green eyes, and the people couldn't help but wonder sadly just where she had gone.

But now the sun was setting and it was almost time for the lanterns. Eugene and Rapunzel, carrying their own lanterns, walked over to the docks. They rented a boat and set off into the water, eagerly waiting for the King and Queen to light the first lantern so that they could release their own.

When the first lantern appeared in the sky, many followed, and Eugene and Rapunzel lit their own and cast them into the sky. For a few moments, both watched in blissful happiness the way all the lanterns seemed to light up the night sky. It was almost as if the stars had come down to greet them.

Looking at Rapunzel, whose eyes were illuminated by the shimmering lights, Eugene felt his heart begin to pound. This was it. His palms began to sweat, and he felt suddenly light-headed. He mentally chided himself. He was Flynn Rider, thief extraordinaire! But it seemed as if Flynn Rider had gone and only left Eugene Fitzherbert, a nervous wreck.

"Rapunzel," he said. She turned to look at him, still smiling.

"Yes, Eugene?"

He took her hands, and looked into her eyes seriously. "Rapunzel, from the moment I met you, I knew that you were special. I didn't realize it for a while, but I had fallen in love with you. Ironic that for the most wanted thief in the kingdom, you had stolen my heart and I didn't even notice."

Rapunzel's eyes had widened during his speech, and she stared at him. "Eugene," she said softly, her pulse beginning to race.

"When they began walking me to the gallows, that was when I realized just how much I loved you, and how I couldn't go on without you. You don't see what you have until its gone, right? Well, it's true. And when I died…" he took a deep breath. "I died happily, because I knew you would be alright. You're happiness means so much to me, and I've gladly spent the last year trying to be an honest man, and making sure that you are happy and healthy, and Rapunzel…" he pulled a small box out of his pocket and she let out a gasp. "…I want to continue to do that, for the rest of my life. But I'd like to do that as you're husband, if you'll have me. Will you marry me?"

She let out a shriek and threw her arms around his neck, nearly toppling the boat over. "Oh, Eugene! Yes yes yes yes yes! Yes, of course!" She pulled back, grasped his vest, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Pulling back, he grinned at her, then grabbed hold of her hand, gently slipping the ring onto her finger. Then he kissed her again.

Smiling, she rested her head against his chest, watching as the lanterns began to fade away. She gazed at her ring, with a gorgeous diamond in the middle, and she suddenly felt worried. "Eugene?" she asked.

"Mhm?" he responded, stroking her hair.

"You didn't…I mean, I hope…" she struggled for the correct words, not wanting to upset him but still wanting to hear the truth.

He caught on. "No! Of course I didn't steal the ring," he defended indignantly. "I saved up for that, for nearly a year now. I earned that money working hard."

She sighed. "I'm glad. I know you're not the man you were before." She tightened her arms around him. After a few long moments she said, "I would have said yes a year ago."

He looked down at her in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded. "Mhm. Right there in that tower."

He smiled. "I don't know why I was so worried. Believe me, Rapunzel, I wanted to ask you, but I didn't think it was appropriate after what, three days? And after everything that had just happened…" he trailed off.

She tipped her head and kissed his cheek. "But I have to say, this was more romantic."

A grin spread across his lips. "Well, good. Glad you liked it. That's what I was hoping for."

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Whenever you want, Blondie."

"Tomorrow?" she sounded so excited.

He laughed. "Sure."

* * *

It was probably the most interesting wedding the priest had ever seen. A relatively small crowd that consisted of mainly large, hairy men that scared the life out of him. It seemed that for the occasion, they had attempted to dress up: most wore ill-fitting suits, some had tried to groom their hair back, and they all fidgeted throughout the entire ceremony.

In comparison to the guests, the wedding party stood out. The groom and his best man along with the bride and her maid of honour beamed throughout the entire ceremony. And when he announced them man and wife, the bride shrieked and threw herself into the groom's arms while the rest of the guests cheered. The priest attempted to take it all in stride, while stepping aside to avoid being trampled by the well wishers.

Then there was a shout of laughter as the groom picked up his new bride and carried her down the aisle and out the door, followed by the wedding party and the guests.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: As promised, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 4

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Eugene took a moment to lean on his shovel. He was in the public stables, cleaning, as was his job. While it smelled horrible and was hard work, it was a job he took seriously because it was decent pay and he couldn't get a job anywhere else where people might recognize him.

Sighing, he continued his shovelling until his boss wandered into the stables. "Morning, Mr. Fitzherbert," he greeted him, inspecting the tacks on the wall.

"Morning," Eugene replied, shovelling around his boss.

"It was a curious thing, Fitzherbert. This morning some royal guards came around asking about a Flynn Rider." His boss never looked at him, but continued to inspect the saddles hanging on the walls.

Eugene almost dropped his shovel. He felt the familiar feel of adrenaline begin to pump through his veins as the fight or flight feeling took over. He began thinking of escape routes while his hands twitched, looking for something that could protect him if he needed it.

Looking back again at his boss who still wasn't looking at him, Eugene forced himself to calm down. He had to act natural so that he could sneak out. He didn't want to fight his boss or give himself away. So far there was no accusation in his voice. He cleared his throat and said, as nonchalantly as he could, "Really?"

"Yeah. They're gone now, but I said I'd never seen the guy in my life. But if I were him," he continued, walking to the other side of the stable, his back still to Eugene, "I'd beat the hell out of here."

Blood pounding in his ears, Eugene finally found his voice again. "Right." He wasn't an idiot; he could see the door the man was holding open for him and he wasn't going to ignore it. He swallowed, licked his dry lips, and said again, "right. Well…thank you. Um, good day." He quickly made his way to the doors, his urge to run nearly overpowering all other thought processes.

He was just at the doorway when his boss called out again. "Oh, Fitzherbert?"

Eugene gulped and turned back to see the man was finally looking him in the eye, but there was no emotion on his face. "Yeah, boss?" he asked nervously.

His boss tossed him a small leather bag that rattled when Eugene reflexively caught it. "This week's pay. But I don't want to see you around here again, got that?"

Eugene nodded. "Yes sir. Good day."

"Good day, Fitzherbert."

Then Eugene turned around and ran all the way home.

* * *

Rapunzel and Susan sat at their usual table in the market, chatting with each other and the people who visited. It was another beautiful day with the sun high in the sky and not a cloud in sight. This brought people outside and to the market, bringing in some extra coins for Rapunzel and Susan.

The sudden clip clopping of hooves made Rapunzel look up and squeal with excitement. "Maximus?" she cried.

The white horse turned her way and whinnied with happiness. He trotted over, nearly pulling the guard holding his reins to the floor.

She dashed around the table to pet her friend. "Max! How are you?" she scratched his head and he nuzzled her face.

The guard cleared his throat. "I'm sorry miss, I –"

Rapunzel smiled at him. "Oh, it's alright! Max is a friend of mine. We haven't seen each other in a while since we parted ways." She took one of the apples from the table and held it out for him.

The guard, obviously young and inexperienced, didn't know what to do. He shifted on his feet, glancing nervously around.

Meanwhile, Max looked past Rapunzel, as if looking around for someone. Rapunzel giggled, realizing he was probably searching for Eugene. "Don't worry about Eugene, Max. He's alright." He snorted, conveying how he wasn't so much worried about Eugene's health as his previous exploits. Rapunzel lifted her left hand, wiggling her fingers so that the light caught the diamond, making it sparkle. "Look, Max! We got married! Isn't that wonderful?"

The majestic horse neighed and snuffled her face, happy for her. It didn't mean that he liked the thief now, but he liked Rapunzel and she was happy.

The guard finally found the courage and strength to lead Maximus away, politely excusing himself.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This chapter is quite short, so I might just post the next one later today. As usual, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

Chapter 5

Eugene found Rapunzel sitting at the kitchen table one evening, staring blankly at the wall. He quietly approached her. "Rapunzel?" he asked cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

She blinked, torn from her thoughts, and turned to look at her husband. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought, I guess."

Eugene grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter and sat down across from her. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked as he took a bite.

She looked down at the table. "Oh, just about the lost princess."

Eugene cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "Well, I found it curious that we share the same birthday."

"Well, so do a lot of other people."

"Oh, I know. But then I thought, what if we found the lost princess? There's a reward for that, right?"

He let out a laugh. "Oh boy, I think I'm rubbing off on you, Blondie. Besides, you're already my princess." He winked at her, taking another bite.

She smiled sheepishly and traced the wood grains on the tabletop. "Wouldn't it be wonderful, though? If we did find her?"

"It's been a long time, Rapunzel. Too long. I don't even think she's still alive."

But it seemed that Rapunzel didn't hear him, for she asked, "Do you think she's pretty? Like princesses are?"

He leaned across the table and set a hand atop hers. "I'd bet she's got nothing on you," he said and earned a smile in return.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: A huge thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed/favourited/alerted! This chapter sets the rest of the story up, so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

The Queen sat in her chair, staring morosely out the window. It was something she'd taken to doing recently. A book lay forgotten on her lap as an attempt to keep her mind occupied with other matters. But every time she sat in this chair, by this window, she couldn't help but look outside and wonder.

Most of the time she wondered just what had happened to her precious baby.

She shed no tears anymore. She'd long since cried herself dry. But the pain was always there. It had dulled to a small ache, but it was a constant reminder of everything that had happened and everything that she did not have – a baby girl. She had lots of money that could buy her whatever she wanted; just not her daughter.

Though, she supposed as she stood from her chair, her baby would not be such a baby anymore. A few months ago would have been her nineteenth birthday. That is, supposing her girl was still alive.

Jerking around from the window, she tried desperately to rid herself of that line of thinking. Rupert was always telling her it was best to think of it that way, because constantly hoping and pining for their daughter would just break her down slowly, into many pieces. He said it was better to move on because in all likelihood, after nineteen years and not a glimpse of their child, the chances were not good.

But she refused to think that way. She could feel it – she couldn't describe it – but she could _feel_ that her daughter was alive. She was her mother. She would know if her daughter was dead, wouldn't she?

The doors behind her opened and she turned to see the King walk in, his eyes on her in concern. He knew that she had been spending a lot of time in her chair, looking out the window. Right after the festival every year, for a few months she would retreat here. He was getting concerned and wanted nothing more than for her to live again. Though it pained him to admit that he was attempting to get his wife to move on, for he himself still ached with sadness. It didn't feel right, but that didn't matter. Their kingdom needed them and they needed the full attention of their rulers.

"Marie dear," his low voice rumbled as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you step out for awhile? You haven't left the palace in ages."

She sighed and looked at the ground.

He gently stroked the side of her face. "Remember you used to enjoy visiting the market? And talking to our people? Why don't you go there for a bit." When she didn't answer he said, "Hm? For me, please?"

Finally, her lips curved into a smile. "Alright, Rupert. I will go. I admit I haven't been to the market in a while, I do miss it."

He kissed her forehead. "Excellent decision, Your Highness. I will call for the coach."

The Queen sat in the coach, basking in the noises of everyday life outside the castle. She loved the sounds of people shouting their wares, children crying out with joy, and the smells of baking bread and blacksmith fires. When the coach finally reached the market, she was almost sad to get out.

The Queen made her customary rounds around the market, to each and every seller, conversing and occasionally purchasing a pastry here or a dish there. She didn't need any of the things but it made the people so happy and they could use a few extra coins.

One woman and her paintings in particular caught her eye.

She was young, with short brown hair and wide green eyes, and she was smiling and laughing animatedly with another young woman. As soon as the queen approached them, the girls dipped into a curtsy.

"Your Majesty," they greeted.

"Good morning, ladies," the queen smiled. "How is business today?"

The blonde replied, "Very well, Your Highness. How are you this morning?"

"Very well, thank you." She smiled and examined the paintings that the brunette had displayed. Some were portraits (one she recognized as the blonde sitting next to her) and some were landscapes or still life. But they were all lovely and the Queen, being somewhat of an artist herself, could tell the attention that had been applied to detail in each careful stroke.

"What lovely paintings," she said to the artist.

The girl beamed. "Thank you, Your Majesty. You are very kind."

"What is your name, dear?"

"Rapunzel Fitzherbert," she replied.

"You have quite the talent, Ms. Fitzherbert." With light fingers, she traced the outlines of a tree in the middle of an orchard. A sudden sadness filled her, but she could not understand why. A strange feeling began to stir in her stomach and she felt a strong connection to these paintings. Without a second thought, she asked, "Would you like to paint a portrait of myself? I would very much like to have one done."

The girl stared at her with wide eyes, speechless.

"You would be paid, of course."

The girl smiled and curtsied again. "I would be honoured, Your Majesty."

The Queen nodded. "If you would come to the palace tomorrow morning? I will tell the guards to expect you."

"Of course, Your Majesty. I will be there."

With a smile and another look at the paintings that had captured her heart, the Queen moved on.

As she was getting back into her coach a few hours later, the Queen suddenly wondered if it was the paintings that had stolen her heart, or the young girl who drew them. Half her reason for the portrait was because she truly liked the artist's style – and yet the other reason she could not explain, other than that she wanted to see that girl again.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Again, many thanks to everyone who has reviewed/read/favourited/alerted!

Chapter 7

Breathless, Rapunzel flew into her house, skittering to a stop in front of a bewildered Eugene. He had been munching on some bread but now stood with his mouth half full and a comical expression on his face.

"Eugene! The Queen just commissioned me to paint a portrait of her!"

He nearly dropped the bread he was holding. "What?"

She took a deep breath. "" she said all in one breath.

Eugene eyed her. "How about you slow down. I didn't catch any of that."

"The Queen came to the market today and saw my paintings…and asked me to do one of her," Rapunzel said again, but slower.

Her husband's eyes lit up. "Rapunzel, that's amazing!" He pulled her into a hug and then kissed her on the lips. "Wow, a royal portrait!"

She squealed in her very Rapunzel-like way that Eugene thought was adorable. "I know! And Eugene," she breathed, gripping his hands, "I'm going to be paid for it! Enough, I'm sure!" It hadn't been long since Eugene had lost his job at the stables and was struggling to find other employment. Rapunzel felt that this would make up for it, and more.

* * *

The next morning Rapunzel, a nervous ball of energy, approached the imposing palace. She stared up at the towers, awestruck by their sheer height. Pulling her attention back to the doors, she approached a pair of guards standing on either side.

"Uh, I'm Rapunzel Fitzherbert," she said nervously. "I'm here to do a painting for the Queen…"

One of the guards nodded. "This way, please," he said and marched off into the castle. Rapunzel hurried to keep up.

Down hallways and through doors and several minutes later, the guard opened up a door that led into a large, open room with floor-to-ceiling windows all along one wall. Sitting by those windows was the Queen.

The guard bowed stiffly and announced "Rapunzel Fitzherbert, Your Majesty."

The queen smiled. "Thank you," she said, and the guard left.

Rapunzel quickly curtsied. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning, Ms. Fitzherbert. I trust your journey was pleasant?" the queen asked, gesturing for Rapunzel to sit on a chair across from her.

"Oh, yes, Your Majesty," Rapunzel replied as she settled down. "It's such a lovely day outside."

"Ah, there's our tea," the queen exclaimed as a maid entered the room carrying a tray. She set it down on the small table between the two chairs. "I thought we could have some tea before we began our portrait."

"A wonderful idea," Rapunzel smiled.

The queen took a sip, gazing at Rapunzel's left hand. "I see you are married?" she asked.

"Yes," Rapunzel beamed. "We've been married three months."

"My, newlyweds!" the queen exclaimed. "What's his name?"

"Eugene. He's the most wonderful man in the world." Rapunzel's eyes took on a far-off gleam.

Queen Marie smiled wistfully. "He sounds wonderful. You seem so young, Mrs. Fitzherbert," she commented as she poured herself another cup of tea.

Rapunzel blushed. "Oh, please, Your Majesty. Call me Rapunzel. I'm still not quite used to being addressed as Mrs. Fitzherbert." She tugged on a strand of hair. "And I'm nineteen. We got married the day after my birthday."

The queen felt a sudden pang of sadness. Anna Maria would have been nineteen. Instead, she cleared her throat and forced a smile on her face. "He sounds romantic."

"Oh, he is," the girl assured her. "He proposed to me in the boat under the lanterns, during the Festival." Her eyes lit up, remembering, and she played with her engagement ring. "And it was my birthday. We got married the next day."

The Queen placed her teacup back down on the table, empty. "Sounds like you found a very special man. I would hold on to him if I were you. Now, shall we begin, then?" Rapunzel enthusiastically agreed and began to pull out her paints and brushes.

It wasn't until an hour later that the Queen realized just why her heart refused to slow down when she looked at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel had said that her husband had proposed to her during the Festival, which was her birthday.

Rapunzel's birthday was the day of the Lantern Festival.

Anna Maria's birthday was that day too.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thanks again, everyone, for all the lovely reviews!

Chapter 8

Queen Marie stared out the window, but she didn't really see anything. Her brow was furrowed in thought and her mind raced as she played with the sleeve of her dress.

Thoughts and ideas – incredulous and ridiculous ideas – had been plaguing her all day and refused to banish from her mind.

She couldn't stop thinking about Rapunzel Fitzherbert. Couldn't stop seeing her face in her mind: her wide, smiling green eyes and her short pixie hair, looking like someone had taken a pair of scissors to it and cut blindly.

Couldn't get rid of the incredible coincidences between Anna Maria and Rapunzel. The age was right…and the birthday too…

The Queen spun around from the window, angry with herself. They were ridiculous notions, ones that she could not afford to entertain. They were just that: coincidences. And yet…

She slowly turned back to the window and rested her forehead against the cool glass. She heaved a weary sigh. She wanted to believe, that was the truth of it. Her heart was crying inside; it hadn't stopped in nineteen years. And just the thought of her baby being alive and well, just within her reach –

She reached a hand out and let it rest against the glass, as if she was reaching out for her baby. "If only it were that simple," she whispered.

The doors being opened behind her made her straighten up and turn to face her husband. He was frowning and approached her cautiously. "Marie, dear, I heard you hired one of the women from the town to paint a portrait of you?" he questioned, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I did," she responded. "She was at the market and I saw her paintings. They are delightful, Rupert, and she needed the money. Come, look," she said and led him to the corner of the room, where Rapunzel had left her easel and paints and the very beginnings of a painting. "We are only just started, she's coming back tomorrow morning, but look darling." The Queen smiled up at the king. "Isn't it wonderful?"

King Rupert nodded slowly. "I agree, she is talented." He turned and touched his wife's shoulders. "But dear, we have royal painters that are skilled and highly recommended –" he was cut off from finishing his sentence by his wife's frown.

She stepped back out of his reach, and his hands fell to his sides. "Yes, I _know_, Rupert. But I want _her_ to paint _this_ portrait," she said adamantly.

The King raised his hands defensively. "Alright, alright. I understand. Do whatever you want, darling." He knew when to admit defeat. Marie could be quite stubborn when she wanted to be and he didn't dare go against her.

Smiling, Queen Marie stepped forward, and on tiptoe, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Rupert. Really, you should meet Rapunzel. She's a wonderful girl. You would like her." She didn't voice her secret intentions however: that her goal was to see whether anything familiar struck her husband about Rapunzel. Despite trying to convince herself otherwise, she still found herself lingering on the possibility that Rapunzel was Anna Maria. To discover the truth, she wanted the girl around as much as possible and she wanted her husband to be able to see it too.

The King sighed heavily, his eyes tired as he studied his wife. "Of course," he finally said. "I would love to meet her."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rapunzel arrived at the castle the next morning, neither guard questioning her as they led her inside. They remembered her from the day before. She was admitted into the room where the Queen sat, and like the day before, both began the day by drinking a cup of tea.

The conversation was light and comfortable, until the Queen tentatively posed a question about Rapunzel's hair.

Rapunzel frowned and touched her short locks. "Oh, well…see, Eugene cut my hair."

The Queen frowned. "He did? Whatever for?"

"Well…I used to have _really_ long blonde hair, but I – well, I decided a change would be good…unfortunately Eugene wasn't exactly vigilant about _how_ he cut my hair – that's why it's so short – and then it just got darker." Rapunzel smiled shyly at the Queen, who looked slightly baffled.

"My," she finally said. "Well, I can't say that I've heard anything like that before." She tipped her head and smiled, a sense of unease settling in her stomach.

Soon after, Rapunzel began to paint the portrait again. It was quiet for a few hours until the King made his arrival.

When he walked through the door, Rapunzel leaped from her seat and dropped into a deep curtsy. "Your Majesty," she greeted, dipping her head.

The King smiled warmly, gesturing for her to rise. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Fitzherbert. It's a pleasure to meet you," he rumbled in his low voice, eyeing the small woman in front of him. "My wife speaks very highly of you," he added, watching as the girl's cheeks flushed.

"She is very kind," she responded.

Queen Marie gracefully stood from her stool and approached her husband. "Have you come to join us for tea, Rupert? We could use the break, couldn't we, Rapunzel." Rapunzel nodded her agreement.

The Queen rang for tea, and in the meantime, the King watched the painter that his wife had suddenly become so fond of. She had a small, round face, making her wide green eyes stand out that much more. A smattering of freckles covered her small nose and her short brown hair stuck out at odd angles. He also noted absently that her eyes were the same colour as his wife's.

Tea was a calming and welcome affair and the trio chatted amiably. Before long, however, the King had duties to attend to and he made his leave.

Rapunzel continued with her painting and when the shadows began to grow long across the floor, she too left the palace with promises to be back in the morning.

This continued for the better part of the year. When the Queen's first portrait was finished, Rapunzel was paid well.

In between her duties as queen, Marie requested Rapunzel to return and paint more portraits of her, the king and queen, her garden, and whatever caught her fancy. It was a win-win situation; the queen got to see more of Rapunzel as the two became fast friends, and Rapunzel received fair pay that kept her and Eugene afloat.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**: I'm loving the response this is getting! Thank you everyone! Enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 10

Eugene stood in a darkened doorway, watching the shop across the street, just as he had been doing for the past half hour. Rain pelted the streets relentlessly, but the doorway sheltered him for the most part. The cold wind that blew, however, chilled him to the bone, and he was finding it harder and harder to stop shivering.

The shop he was watching was dark inside, but Eugene could still see the dark outline of the man who was inside. With one last glance up and down the street, Eugene briskly crossed the street and stepped up to the door. He knocked twice in quick succession, waited two seconds, and then knocked once more. Then he twisted the knob and entered.

The shop, which sold an assortment of things such as jewellery and furniture, was dark save for a flickering candlelight at the back of the store. Eugene made his way to the back office where a man stood at the desk, waiting for him.

"Maurice," Eugene greeted, nodding to him.

Maurice grinned at him, crossing his arms over his large chest. "Well, if it ain't Flynn Rider. Where the hell you been, boy?"

Eugene shook the dripping wet hair from his eyes. "I've been busy," he replied coolly.

Maurice lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Yeah? It have anything to do with that ring on your finger?"

Maurice had an uncanny eye for anything shiny. He could look at a woman and catalogue every piece of jewellery that she wore in a matter of seconds, and rattle off the price he could get for it on the streets. It really shouldn't have surprised Eugene that he noticed the wedding ring on his finger.

When Eugene didn't say anything, Maurice let out a booming laugh. "The ol' Flynn Rider tied the knot! Who would have believed it?" He chuckled a little bit longer, ignoring the unimpressed expression on Eugene's face. Finally, Maurice settled down, and with only a small smirk on his face, he asked, "So, you have something for me?"

Eugene nodded and dropped a gold pocket watch, a pair of ruby earrings, and a silver brooch on his desk.

Maurice eyed them one at a time, inspecting them with his critical eye. A few minutes later, he nodded appreciatively. "These are good pieces, Rider." He reached into his desk and pulled out a small leather bag. He pulled out several gold and silver pieces, weighed them in his hand contemplatively, and then dropped them into Eugene's outstretched hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Eugene nodded his head, then turned and slipped back out into the pouring rain, disappearing into the night.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Thank you so much everyone!

Chapter 11

Rapunzel stared at the calendar taped to the wall, thinking hard. Her eyes flicked back and forth, studying the dates, adding up numbers in her head. She frowned deeply, because the numbers were _not_ adding up. Her stomach twisted with the thought.

With a shaking hand, she ran her fingers across her face. It wasn't _impossible_, she conceded. She'd read about this, she knew that it could happen…but it still made her head spin around.

She realized that she needed an expert opinion.

And that was how she found herself, walking – no, scratch that, running – home later that night, back from town, body alive, blood buzzing with energy and fear and happiness and so many things she couldn't name. There was some fear there too, but the overwhelming feeling of joy and the sudden urge to shriek and squeal squashed it.

"Eugene!" She cried as she slammed the door open and dashed over the threshold. "EUEGENE!" she cried even louder when she didn't get an immediate answer.

Moments later he came skidding around the corner, eyes wide open and searching for some threat. "What? What?" he said, coming to a halt in front of her and gripping her shoulders. "Rapunzel, are you okay?"

Rapunzel just grinned up at him, her body literally shaking with her excitement. "Eugene!" she said again. She took a deep breath and then said, "I'm pregnant."

Eugene stared at her for several long moments. "Huh?" he finally said.

She started to jump up and down. "I'm pregnant, Eugene!"

That seemed to make it through Eugene's head. He blinked, then his gaze slowly travelled down to rest on her stomach, as if the evidence would be there. Then, his eyes travelled back up to her face and he finally let all his feelings wash over him.

With a loud whoop, he scooped Rapunzel up around the waist and swung her around. She shrieked and threw her arms around his neck, holding on as he spun around.

Rapunzel's quiet fear that Eugene wouldn't be overly happy about having a child was quickly proven unfounded when he sang constantly until they went to bed that night.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rapunzel became well known in the palace, as she made constant appearances and spent much of her time with the queen. Whether or not she was painting the queen herself, Queen Marie always made it a point to join her at her easel and chat with her. She found Rapunzel easy to talk to, and they were becoming fast companions. In fact, it did not take long at all for Rapunzel to confide in the Queen that she was, in fact, pregnant. The queen, even though it was not her own child or even grandchild, was overjoyed for weeks on end. Rapunzel noticed that with each painting she finished, she received a little more pay. When she inquired about it, the queen simply told her that she would soon need to feed another mouth.

It was an honest statement, but it struck Rapunzel like a bag of bricks. _Another mouth to feed. _She knew she would soon have a child, but sometimes reality would hit her and she would find herself wondering if this was all real. She was going to be a mother. Eugene would be a father. Could she be a good mother to her child? Could she take care of him? Could she provide? She didn't really know what it was like to have a loving mother. She'd grown up with one, but in light of her recent discoveries, those happy memories had seemed to slip away and twist, until she saw nothing but lies and deceit left over.

What seemed to help ease her was the simple fact that Eugene had no idea what he was doing either. Eugene had not grown up with parents.

So, it seemed that they were in this together, whatever may come.

Months passed, and Rapunzel's stomach grew. She grew frustrated too, when her clothes seemed to no longer fit, and she was required to fashion another dress. She found it horribly inconvenient and frivolous, because with every dress she made she knew that soon enough she would wear it no longer, because her size would once again change. Also, the notion that she was dipping into the little money that they had kept gnawing at her.

Rapunzel tried to keep her head, she really did, but some days she just couldn't tolerate Eugene. She knew he was just trying to help, but she really could do things for herself. Honest. She finally had had enough one day and blew up at him for pulling her chair out for her at the dinner table. His crestfallen face had immediately reduced her to tears and she cried for fifteen minutes in his arms, apologizing over and over again.

It was safe to say they were both new at this.

Susan spent a lot of time at the house; sewing baby clothes and blankets, while Philip and Eugene prepared the nursery. Philip was an excellent carpenter, and fashioned for them a beautiful crib. Needless to say, Rapunzel painted all the walls and the ceiling of the nursery. It was a collection of flowers, animals, and pictures depicting the story of her and Eugene. She told Eugene that she just painted whatever came to her.

When the baby came, he came early. Five weeks early, to be exact.

Eugene was reading a book while Rapunzel knitted, when she suddenly dropped her things, a horrified look on her face. Then she fell forward, letting out a low, pained moan.

Eugene leaped from his seat and dashed towards her. "Rapunzel? Honey, what's wrong?"

She gave another moan. "Eu-eugene," she hissed. "Get the doctor. I think the baby's coming."

"WHAT?"

She grasped the front of his shirt. "Get. The. Doctor."

Eugene made it back from the town doctor in record time. He stopped at Philip and Susan's house, hollering and banging on the door. The trio dashed back into the Fitzherbert household, Susan immediately dropping to Rapunzel's side to whisper soothingly and hold her hand, while Philip attempted to calm Eugene down.

The doctor arrived not long after, and Rapunzel was taken into the bedroom. Susan disappeared along with them, scurrying from room to room grabbing whatever the doctor needed.

Five hours later and Eugene thought that he was going to lose his mind. At the rate he was going, he was sure that he would wear a hole in his floor from all the pacing he was doing. Sure, the doctor had said that babies take time, but this was just too long!

Philip had made several pots of tea and coffee, and had found some of the biscuits Rapunzel had made the day before. Eugene drank the coffee but couldn't stomach the biscuits. Especially when Rapunzel's cries echoed throughout the house.

When a shrill wail finally cut through the house, Eugene thought he might just pass out. Susan appeared in the doorway, face shining with sweat, and sporting a large grin.

"Eugene," she said. "Come see your son."

Eugene didn't remember walking into the room. All of a sudden, he was holding this little, impossibly tiny bundle in his arms. His son. _His son_, he told himself. He could only stare at it in awe, and he realized that he'd been wrong all these years.

This, this child right here was the greatest treasure in the entire kingdom.

And it was already his.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you so much everyone! I love getting all your reviews, they make me so happy. Unfortunately, I'm going out of town, so I won't be able to update for a few days.

Chapter 13

King Rupert gazed down at the glass of amber liquid in his hands, swirling it idly.

It wasn't his first, and it wasn't his second glass. It was…well, he'd admit he'd had a few. But there was a lot on his mind, and so many thoughts and fears and whispers had been plaguing his mind today and he wished they would all just _stop_.

So he'd sat down at his desk, shut the door, and pulled out the scotch.

It wasn't the new tax law that had been handed to him last week that wasn't sitting well with him. It wasn't even the stirrings of unrest in the western part of the kingdom, nor was it the crumbling relationship with the traders from the next kingdom over.

No. It was a certain young girl with green eyes so wide he always feared he'd lose himself in them. They were so much like Marie's that it settled in his gut like a lead weight and refused to move.

The fact that it was coming up to Anna Maria's twentieth birthday did not help matters.

Rupert downed the glass in his hands and filled another.

It wasn't just the eyes; this curse went beyond it. Rapunzel was always bright and chipper and pleasant. Marie had always been the same. It was one of the reasons he'd fallen in love with her. Both women held such a love for life that no one could compare. Rupert thought no one could love the world as much as his wife did. Now he knew that was untrue. Rapunzel loved it just as much, perhaps more.

Cursing his wife's whispered hopes, he emptied the glass. He filled it again.

Just last week Marie had told him that Rapunzel's hair had once been blonde. Rupert had only stared at her, waiting for the rest of the sentence, or _punch line_, perhaps, but she'd gone back to her reading. It took a few minutes, but he understood what Marie hadn't said.

_Anna Maria's hair was blonde. _

He scowled and drained the glass. Another was poured.

His wife was not going to let this go. And now that Rapunzel had just given birth, he was likely to never hear the end of it. Didn't she realize that she was only hurting herself by hopelessly clinging to a poor commoner? Couldn't she see that this _was not_ Anna Maria?

Marie thought him too dark and bleak. The fact that he kept pushing for her to not see Rapunzel any more only thickened her resentment. What was he to do? He loved his wife dearly, but he couldn't watch her fall apart like this. Not chasing a dream.

They didn't speak about it, not outright. It was much too hard for the both of them. Marie would say that Rapunzel was coming to do a painting and Rupert would sigh and glance away. It was her way of saying 'I really think this is _her_,' and his way of saying 'you are only going to break your heart chasing after groundless fantasies'. Needless to say, the pair was hard-pressed to discuss anything meaningful these days. Conversation around the dinner table consisted of mainly the kingdoms faring and the new horses the king had purchased.

It wasn't as if the king disliked Rapunzel. He didn't resent her either, for it was not her fault that Marie was so fixated upon her. He quite enjoyed her company in fact. He'd had a few portraits of himself done, and it was always a pleasant affair. Listening to Marie and Rapunzel banter back and forth, their laughter ringing in the air…it was almost domestic. Peaceful. Like it was meant to be.

But Rapunzel _was not_ Anna Maria.

She _couldn't_ be.

Although, he conceded as he threw back another shot of scotch and enjoyed the feeling of disconnecting from the world, Anna Maria's hair _was_ blonde.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's left a review, or reading and following, or favourited! Things start to come to a head in this chapter. It's longer than the others, so I hope that makes up for my absence. As always, enjoy!

Chapter 14

Eugene, sweat dripping from his face, was pounding out the length of steel into a sword when they found him.

He put up a spectacular sword fight, but was bested in the end. He swore he would have won had he had a frying pan.

He wanted to know how they'd found him. He'd been working in the blacksmith's shop in town, as the older man's apprentice. He thought it was perfect because no one cared about the apprentice and he stayed in the back with the fire and tools. But it seemed someone had figured out who he was.

The real kicker was that he hadn't stolen anything in almost two years. Not since just after Jacques was born.

As the guards frog-marched him into his cell and shut the door behind him with a clang, he wasn't worried about what was going to happen to him. Instead, he fretted over what would happen to his wife and son.

* * *

Rapunzel was outside in the courtyard, painting with the queen, when she heard the news.

Lately, the queen had asked Rapunzel for lessons. Rapunzel had just about painted everything there was to paint in the castle and kingdom, and Marie had finally inquired about lessons. She didn't want to see the girl go, and Rapunzel enjoyed their days so much that she felt the same way. So, Marie prolonged it by having Rapunzel teach her to paint.

It began as simple strokes and how to mix colours and how to judge and paint distances, and over the last two years the queen had gotten very talented. Now, the two women took to just painting whatever took their fancy and chatting amiably.

Rapunzel was just laughing at some remark the queen had made when she heard strains of conversation floating on the breeze from two passing servants. She didn't ordinarily listen to the idle gossip of the ladies, but one word in particular caught her attention: Flynn.

She stared at them, her body freezing. Then she was flying out of her seat, knocking several of her paints over as she did so. Ignoring the queen's startled cry, she dashed over to the girls, who watched her apprehensively.

"What did you say?" she asked breathlessly, her heart hammering in her chest. She felt dread begin to build in her heart. The girls looked at her curiously. "I heard you! What did you say about Flynn?" She demanded.

They looked startled, shooting each other glances. "Didn't you hear?" One spoke up. "The kingdom thief, Flynn Rider? They arrested him this morning."

Before she knew what was happening, Rapunzel was flying towards the dungeons. She vaguely heard the queen calling after her, but there was blood pounding in her head and all she could hear was the pounding of her heart and the voice in her head whispering '_no no no no no no'_.

Within seconds she was at the entrance to the dungeons. A pair of guards blocked her path. But she was a woman with a mission and there was no way they were not letting her through.

"Let me pass!" she demanded, hands flying to her hips. Even with her short stature, she was a power to behold when she was angry.

The guards regarded her with an amused expression. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we cannot let you through."

"But my husband's in there! You have to let me speak with my husband!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't – "

"Let her through," interrupted a calm and regal voice.

The three turned to see the queen striding in, her chin held high and her voice demanding action. The guards saluted and let the two women pass.

Once in, Rapunzel ran down the length of the hallway, tearfully crying out, "Eugene! Eugene!"

"Rapunzel?" a startled voice called out from a few feet ahead. Two hands gripped the bars of the cell, but the face was hidden in shadow.

Rapunzel skidded to a stop in front of the cell, tears streaming down her face. "Eugene! Oh, Eugene!" she cried, attempting to throw herself at him. She stuck her arms through the bars and grasped his face in her hands.

He did the same, wiping the tears on her cheeks. "Shh, shh," he consoled as he brought her face to the bars, planting a small kiss on her lips. "Rapunzel, darling, it's alright."

She gulped back her tears and ran her hands through his hair. "What happened?" she whispered.

Eugene looked down. "I was working. I didn't…"

She shushed him. "I know you weren't." She attempted a smile, but fresh tears poured from her eyes. "Oh, Eugene," she sobbed. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll get through this, Rapunzel, I promise you."

The empty promise settled like lead in her gut. "How can you say that?" she whispered harshly. "Eugene, you were almost hung the last time! You can't tempt that sort of fate twice!"

"Rapunzel," he said seriously, gripping her face so that she looked into his eyes. "Listen to me. You and Jacques are going to be fine, okay? We've been saving money. You've been making good money here. Philip and Susan will look after the both of you, okay?"

"Stop, don't say that!" she cried again. "You can't leave me!" All her fears and her nightmares were pouring to the forefront, rushing in like a dam, and she felt like she was drowning. It was really going to happen. They were going to take her husband, the love of her life, away from her and away from their son.

Eugene grappled with the right words to say. The problem was, there _were_ no right words to say. What could he say?

He was spared from the dilemma when Queen Marie approached Rapunzel from behind. She had been silently observing the exchange from a distance, but now she stepped forward. Her heart too, was breaking.

"Rapunzel, dear," she said gently, laying a hand on her shaking shoulder. "The guards are asking that we leave now. Please, come along."

"No," she wailed, clutching Eugene tighter.

"Rapunzel," Eugene insisted, "Listen to her. You can't stay here. I'm not going anywhere, alright?" He searched her eyes, waiting for her nod. He looked over her head and met the eyes of the queen. "Please make sure she gets home safely, Your Majesty," he beseeched her.

The queen nodded. "I will prepare a room for her here."

"Thank you," Eugene said gratefully. "And our son is staying with friends. Philip and Susan Stone. If someone could alert them that Rapunzel is here…" he let his sentence hang, gulping back the words nervously.

The queen, however, understood his message. "Of course. I will send a guard over there right away." She glanced at him once more before attempting to usher Rapunzel along.

Eugene reached out a hand and grasped his wife's hand. "I love you," he said.

She smiled through the tears. "I love you too."

* * *

Susan thanked all the stars that Jacques was playing in the other room when the guard came to the door to tell them that Rider was in prison, and that Rapunzel was staying at the palace. He said that Rapunzel requested they watch her son for a little while longer.

Susan loved the little boy to death and had agreed to watch him for Rapunzel in a heartbeat. Philip loved the boy too, and enjoyed playing with him.

Philip stumbled towards the couch when the guard had left, looking shocked. "Eugene – he – _Flynn Rider_?" He cried in disbelief.

Susan would have rolled her eyes at his naivety had the situation not been so dire. Her stomach turned with the complications.

Eugene would surely be hung for his past life. And Rapunzel would surely fall apart. Jacques would be without not only a father, but a mother as well.

Jacques chose that moment to walk into the room, eyes wide and fearful. Susan wondered if he'd heard the conversation after all.

The boy's green eyes were wide, and his features, so much like his father's, were pinched in discomfort. "Auntie Susie?" he called.

Susan immediately scooped the boy up and held him close in her arms. His small arms snaked around her neck and he looked up into her face. "Where's mama? And papa? Where they go?"

She thought her heart would break. "Well, love, mama and papa have a few things they need to do, okay? So you're going to stay here with me and Uncle Philip for the night, alright?"

He seemed to take that as an appropriate answer, and laid his head on her chest.

Susan closed her eyes and let a single tear fall down her cheek.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Queen Marie stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. She stopped a moment in the empty corridor and closed her eyes, drawing deep, even breathes, attempting to gain some measure of calm, of control. She'd left behind a heartbroken Rapunzel who had cried herself to sleep, crying and sobbing incoherently about things Marie didn't understand. She'd stayed with her, holding and consoling her as if she were her own child. She wished she could do more.

When she heard footsteps coming down the hallway, Marie straightened up, wiped away the tears, and hid her emotions. She had to pull herself back together. Breaking down in front of her people wasn't going to fix anything. Because she _was_ going to fix this.

She loved Rapunzel dearly. She had come to consider her as her daughter. She was what she figured Anna Maria would be like.

A voice in the back of her mind whispered, _No, that _is_ Anna Maria_.

She ignored the voice for now. There were bigger problems now.

The fact that she now knew Rapunzel's husband was in fact Flynn Rider made her head spin. Although, it did account for why she never actually met the amazing Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel had always told her that he was busy or out of town when she'd suggested meeting him. She supposed now that it would have been a bad idea to introduce him to the queen, as the kingdom's most wanted thief and her very own husband.

It was the story there, Marie mused, that she wanted to know. If there was one thing that she had learned as Queen, it was that there was a story behind everything, and things never appeared as they were. This was surely one of those times.

Her intentions were not purely based on curiosity, however. Rapunzel was a dear friend of hers and she despised seeing her in this state. She would do anything to try and fix this, but she didn't exactly know _how_.

She had gotten nothing from the distraught girl, so she tried the other source.

The guards eyed her at the entrance to the dungeons again. "Your Majesty," they greeted.

She nodded to them in return. "I would like to speak to Flynn Rider."

They shared a look of astonishment. "You-Your Majesty, I –" one began to protest.

She cut him off with a suffering look. "So please let me into his cell. Quickly, gentlemen, I don't have all night."

"Your Highness, I must protest. Rider's a dangerous man – "

"Oh, I hardly think so. The man's a thief, not a murderer. Isn't that correct?" Marie challenged them, not breaking eye contact.

The guards didn't have an answer. After a silent debate, they led the Queen down the hallway, stopping at Rider's cell. Unlocking it, one guard called out gruffly, "Rider, visitor for you. Any tricks, _any at all_, and you won't make it to your hanging."

The queen stepped into the cell and the guards shut it behind her. They left the door unlocked, but stayed on either side of the door, obviously distrustful of the thief within.

Eugene had jumped up, wide-eyed and astonished at his visitor, before falling into a deep bow. "Y-Your Majesty," he stuttered, wondering why on earth she was visiting him.

The queen smiled. "Please, sit down Mr. Fitzherbert."

Gulping and watching her uncertainly, Eugene waited until the queen herself sat before he sat down opposite her. He was terribly confused. She had called him by his real last name and not his alter ego; it spoke volumes. He just wasn't sure exactly what it meant.

"I've heard many good things about you," she continued, smiling fondly at him. Again, Eugene wasn't sure what to make of it.

He chuckled weakly. "I can't say I've heard that one before."

"Rapunzel speaks highly of you."

His expression immediately turned to one of concern. "Is she alright?"

The queen nodded sadly. "She's sleeping in one of the bedrooms."

Eugene swallowed thickly, staring at his hands. "Thank you for looking after her," he said softly. "And…not just tonight. The money that you give her for the paintings…it helps a lot. For food, and clothes." He gave a soft laugh, lifting his face to once again meet hers. "Despite all the claims, you can't live on love alone."

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Marie quipped. She liked this man. She didn't know if it was his persona, or the honesty dripping from his voice or that the one thing he loved most in the world was her dear Rapunzel. His love for her was written plain across his face. Or perhaps it was all those things. There was several seconds of silence before Marie decided to approach the reason she had come here. "I was hoping you could clear some things up for me, Mr. Fitzherbert. Rapunzel said some curious things, in obvious distress." She paused, wondering how to bring it up. It all sounded so strange in her head, but saying it out loud made it sound even stranger. "She mentioned a tower, her hair, and that you couldn't die…again?" She punctuated this last statement with a raised eyebrow.

She saw Eugene cast his eyes away, and he'd told her all she needed to know it that one movement. It was all true. But the whole story was still untold, and the queen wanted to know.

"Yes," he said softly. "Yes, what she said is true, Your Majesty." He bit his lip nervously and looked back at her, catching soft, welcoming green eyes. Eyes that said she would listen to every word he uttered. "Its…it's a long story," he began hesitantly.

"We have time," she responded gently.

Eugene wasn't sure just what it was that prompted him to begin his story. He supposed it might have had something to do with his impending trip to the gallows hanging over his head. It made certain aspects of his life clearer, and spilling his life story to the queen suddenly seemed mundane and harmless.

He leaned forward slightly, clasping his hands tightly together. "Alright," he began, clearing his throat. "Well, I guess it began the day before the Lantern Festival, almost six years ago. I…um…well, I had just stolen the Lost Princess's crown." Here, Eugene looked up sheepishly. "And I greatly apologize, Your Majesty, but I don't regret doing it one bit. You see; if I had not stolen the crown, I never would have met Rapunzel."

The queen nodded thoughtfully, not overly upset about Eugene's confession. The night that he was arrested, the crown had been returned, unharmed. Over the years, her indignation and horror at the crime had ebbed and she no longer hated the thief for it.

"I was running from the guards," Eugene continued, "when I came across a clearing. And there, smack in the middle, was a tall, tall tower. I thought it was a great place to hide. So, I climbed it…"

And Eugene captivated the queen with his tale of how he found and fell in love with a beautiful girl with seventy feet of blonde hair. A girl who lived in a tower, and all she wanted in life was to see the floating lights that always appeared on her birthday. Eugene admitted that along the way, he'd stopped caring only about the crown, and started to care more for the girl. He told her how she'd healed his hand with her hair – and here the queen was left speechless. Magical hair?

He continued on to tell how the woman Rapunzel had called her mother had manipulated everyone around her, and had made it look as if he had left her, while she took Rapunzel back to her tower so that she could remain young forever.

When Eugene recounted his escape from prison – to rescue the love of his life, no less – the queen's hands were clenched together in her lap with suspense. It was a breathtaking tale of nobility and love and tragedy; and here she sensed that tragedy was about to strike. Eugene's pained expression said it all.

"I got to the tower; Rapunzel tossed her hair down to me. I used it to climb up, but as soon as I stepped in, I saw her there." He stopped, his eyes darting around while his fists clenched. "The old woman had her chained up," he growled. "But before I could do anything, the witch stabbed me." Reflexively, he put his hand to his side, where underneath his clothes, a scar sat. "But I could hear them arguing. Rapunzel was beside herself; she said that if she could heal me, then she would go with Gothel anywhere, without a fuss."

Eugene paused, closing his eyes and breathing hard. It was these moments in his memories that were so hard. He hated remembering them; he hated telling them even more so.

Marie reached across and laid a gentle hand on one of his closed fists.

"When Rapunzel came over to me, she tried to heal me. I didn't want her to. I told her I would rather die than have her live her life a slave. She said she'd rather I lived. But I wasn't going to let her do that. So I did the only thing I could think of…I cut her hair.

"Her hair turned brown and Gothel aged really fast and died. And then…and then _I_ died."

There was silence in the cell for several more minutes. Marie couldn't tear her eyes from Eugene's side, where he still clutched it with his hand. She couldn't imagine the psychological ramifications of such an event. She couldn't imagine what _Rapunzel_ had gone through.

Finally, he continued in a shaking voice, "Rapunzel told me that she continued to sing, but when she cried, a single tear held the rest of her magic, and it brought me back to life." He shuddered a moment. "And…and then we left the tower. Started our lives together. I – I wanted to be a better person," he stressed. "She made me want to be a better person. I no longer wanted that life of crime but sometimes…" his voice trailed off, and he looked away shamefully. "Sometimes we would have starved without money."

The queen nodded in understanding. Everything now made sense. _Everything_. And she was going to put it right.

"Your Majesty," one of the guards called out from the doors uncomfortably.

"Yes, just one minute," she called back; knowing that the two of them had been talking for too long for their comfort. She turned back to Eugene, who was watching her warily. She grasped his hand in hers. "Eugene," she said, startling him with the use of his first name. "Thank you for telling me all of this. I appreciate it very much." She drew in a breath, debating on how much to reveal to him. But she supposed he deserved to know something. "Do not worry. I am going to make this right, okay?"

His brows wrinkled in confusion. "How can you do that, Your Majesty? I'm on a path to the gallows. I deserve it. How can you change that?"

She stared him in the eyes. "Trust me, please. I think I have something. Just one more question: was your wedding legal? Do you have signed documents?"

Taken by surprise, Eugene sputtered, "Yes, of course, I – what – " But the queen wasn't forthcoming.

With that, she rose and left the dungeons, walking briskly in search of her husband.

The path before her was riddled with obstacles, she knew. It would not be an easy task. But the sight of Eugene Fitzherbert's sorrow-filled eyes, the cries of despair of Rapunzel, and the sweet demeanour of their innocent son, Jacques, spurred her on.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Two updates today, you lucky ducks! In order to reach my deadline of when I want this story completed, I decided to post another chapter today. If you like Queen Marie, then I'm sure you will love her in this chapter. I really think this is her shining moment. And I may have taken some liberties with politics and things - I try to keep everything realistic - but this is Disney and an imaginary kingdom and my story, my rules. As usual, enjoy and don't forget to drop a review!

Chapter 16

Once she was certain there was no one in the halls, Marie lifted her skirts and broke into a run, heading straight for Rupert's office, where she knew he would be.

She skidded to a stop at his door, knocking sharply before entering. He was sitting at his desk, going over some papers, and looked surprised when she shut the door behind her.

"Marie, darling, is everything well? What are you still doing up?" He watched as she fell; weary, into the chair opposite his desk, trying to straighten her windswept hair.

Instead of answering, Marie jumped right into it. She posed a question of her own. "Rupert, the thief the guards brought in today. Flynn Rider?"

He frowned, setting his quill on the table. "Yes, darling, they did bring him in. The captain reported directly to me. In fact," he shuffled through some papers, before pulling out one in particular. "This is his death warrant. For a hanging at noon five days from now."

"You can't sign it," Marie snapped.

Rupert looked at her in shock. "Pardon?"

"You can't sign it, Rupert," she said again, desperately.

"Marie, dear, he's a thief who's already escaped a hanging six years ago – "

"And hasn't the crime rate gone down in the kingdom over the last six years? Rupert, he has _changed_."

Rupert frowned at her, studying her intense features. "What has gotten into you, Marie? Why this sudden interest in a petty thief?"

She cringed at his word choice. "Flynn Rider is actually Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel's husband."

Rupert sat in shocked silence. "She – she married that thief? I –"

"He is a good man, Rupert! I just talked for nearly an hour with him. There is a story; one of such proportions that you could not fathom." She leaned across the desk, her eyes wild with desperation and the knowledge that she held. "And it involves us. Strongly."

"Marie, please – "

She overrode his words. "Rapunzel, until she was nearly eighteen, lived in a tower all her life, kept there by her mother. For one reason: her hair held the power to heal her and keep her young. Rapunzel had never been outside, until Eugene stumbled across her and took her to see the lanterns…that lit up on her birthday every year."

Rupert said nothing. Marie continued.

"Her hair was long and blonde. It held magical healing properties. Where would it get that?" She didn't wait for an answer. "From a magical healing flower."

Now Rupert could sense where she was going with this. "Marie – "

"Listen!" Marie finally exploded, hitting her palms on the desk for good measure. She was tired of Rupert pushing back her claims and ideas. She was tired of being brushed aside, of being told that she was holding on to a ghost. She was tired of it all. There was evidence, _right there_, that said she was right. Why couldn't he see it? "Don't you see it? Rapunzel _is_ Anna Maria! They share the same birthday. They are the same age. They both had long blonde hair. Rapunzel got her powers from a magical healing flower, one that saved _my_ life! That woman who took her that night – that was the same woman she grew up calling mother!"

Rupert locked eyes with his wife. He didn't see a madwoman, as he had expected to, but a woman who was willing to fight to the death to have her voice heard. She was like a mother bear fiercely protecting her cubs. And as much as he wanted to deny it, there was a certain truth ringing in her words. Every point she made hit home.

The enormity of it washed over him, and his head pounded. With a long-suffering sigh, he dropped his head into his hands and massaged his temples. He heard Marie lean back into her seat, breathing heavily. Finally, he looked back up and met his wife's gaze. Marie saw everything mirrored in her husband's eyes: her own astonishment at the situation, but also acceptance. He believed her.

"Oh, by the gods," he breathed, looking upwards as he asked for strength. "Oh gods, Marie, what do we do?" He did not often look as lost as he did now. "We have to tell her. She's the Lost Princess. Oh gods," he moaned again.

Marie stood and moved around the desk to wrap an arm around the king's shoulders. She laid her head against his. "It's not as simple as that, I'm afraid," she said softly.

He stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Rapunzel and Eugene are married. Do you know what that means?"

A shocked hand rose to Rupert's mouth. A tremble rushed through him. "Oh gods," he breathed again. "He – he – "

"Is a prince," Marie finished. "He married Rapunzel, the Lost Princess, which makes him Prince Consort. And it was all legal. Eugene says he has papers to prove it. And you can't hang a prince," she added.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rapunzel Fitzherbert wiped her eyes one last time as she followed the guard down the long hallways. With all the tears gone from her eyes, she set about straightening her hair and smoothing her dress. She was headed for an audience with the King and Queen; it didn't do well to look unkempt.

Already, she felt embarrassed about the state that the queen had seen her in. Granted, she was immensely grateful to Queen Marie for her comfort and gentle words. But that was almost two days ago. She had pulled herself together and was going to be strong. Not just for herself, but for Eugene and Jacques.

The guard showed her into the throne room, and she approached the dais where the king and queen sat. She dropped into a curtsy.

The queen smiled down at her. "Rapunzel," she greeted warmly. There seemed to be an extra glow to the queen's skin and a sparkle in her eye; Rapunzel vaguely wondered why. Even the king, she noticed, was looking at her in a different manner.

"How are you feeling?" The queen asked.

"Better, Your Majesty, thank you," Rapunzel replied, hating how her voice quivered slightly.

The queen nodded, took a deep breath, and continued to stare hard at Rapunzel for a moment, clearly searching for words. "Rapunzel," she said again, and then paused. Her lips moved silently for a moment before words were heard. "Tell me, do you believe in magic?"

Rapunzel was clearly shocked by this question. Her eyes grew wide and she stammered her answer. "Uh – I – yes, yes I do." Her hands wrung in the folds of her skirt.

Marie nodded. "I didn't. Not for many, many years. And then, twenty-three years ago, I became pregnant. I was about to have the child when I became very, very sick. The doctors couldn't help me. I was slipping away before their eyes. No one knew what to do until someone remembered a legend that they had heard.

"I myself had heard of this legend before. I didn't believe it. They said that a drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and landed on earth. That this drop of sunlight grew into a golden flower, and that the flower possessed unheard of healing properties. So the kingdom searched for this flower. And just when we were giving up hope, the flower was found." Marie reached out and grasped her husband's hand, smiling wistfully at him, clearly remembering the terror and uncertainty of that time.

"They prepared a drink from the flower and I drank it. Within seconds I felt like I had never felt before: strong, calm, empowered. I was no longer weak and sickly. I delivered a healthy baby girl. I believed in magic that day.

"Our baby had long, beautiful golden hair. Extremely unusual for a newborn. But she was born under extremely unusual circumstances. Unfortunately, Anna Maria was taken from us only two nights later." Marie placed a hand over her chest as her eyes began to water. Rupert gave her hand a comforting squeeze. She smiled weakly at him, and then turned back to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel dear, Eugene told me everything. The tower; your mother; you and Eugene; Eugene's death…and your hair." Marie stood now, slowly descending from the dais. She held Rapunzel's terrified gaze. "I've had a feeling for these past four years that we've known each other. Deep inside my heart, I've known. I pushed it away because I told myself for nineteen years that I was never going to see my daughter again. But something pulled me to you; fate perhaps. Or magic. Because I believe in magic."

"What – I – I don't," Rapunzel stammered, wondering if her ears were deceiving her.

"It all fits," Marie insisted, standing several feet from Rapunzel. "You have the same birthday as Anna Maria. You are the same age. You've lived in a tower all your life – never allowed outside! You once had long blonde hair, Rapunzel, which possessed incredible healing magic! Tell me, where could the magic possibly come from, but from a flower that once healed myself?"

Marie stopped, suddenly breathing hard. She'd laid all her cards out on the table. All the evidence, everything she'd been holding back had been laid bare. She was terrified of how Rapunzel would react. She'd been waiting for this day but also dreading it. She wanted her daughter back so much, but she also feared what her response would be. Would she believe her? Would she deny it all? Would she _love_ them? _Could_ she love them?

Rapunzel was left speechless. She stared open-mouthed at the queen. "I – you mean – I –" she lowered her voice to a shocked whisper. "I'm the Lost Princess?" Somehow the statement didn't shock her as much as she thought it would. It felt…_right_. Completely and utterly right to be saying it. As if it was a truth she had known all along but never dared to say aloud.

Queen Marie nodded, tears unabashedly filling her eyes as she looked at her newly recovered daughter. She wanted to hug her; hold her tight and never let go. But she held herself back. She didn't want to overwhelm the girl.

She needn't have worried, for Rapunzel suddenly threw herself into the queen's arms and let out a loud sob. Marie held her tight as tears leaked from her eyes. Rupert, tears staining his cheeks, got up from his chair and joined the group hug.

There was a light feeling in Marie's chest that hadn't been there for twenty-three years. A hole had suddenly been filled. Her daughter was back. They were a family again.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Eugene's mind raced as they led him down corridors in the palace. They hadn't said where they were taking him and why. It wasn't the day of his execution, so he had no conceivable notion as to why they were moving him.

The guards halted at a set of doors. Two turned to face him, while another unlocked the shackles around his wrists. Eugene stared at them in surprise. One guard twisted the knob of the door and held it open, gesturing for him to step inside.

Eugene briefly wondered if it was a trap. But seeing as he had no other choice, he stepped into the brightly lit room. The door swung shut behind him, leaving him alone in the room. Or so he thought.

He barely took in his surroundings before an achingly familiar voice broke the silence. "Papa!"

He whipped around to see the tiny form of his son dashing madly across the floor towards him. Eugene grinned automatically, dropping to his knees and holding his arms out. Jacques flew into his arms, the powerful impact knocking both of them to the floor. Eugene laughed loudly, tightening his grip on his son as the boy shrieked in delight.

"Oh, Jacques," he murmured, kissing the boy's head and face. "I missed you so much!" He had honestly thought he'd never see his son again. It had been a dark and terrifying thought. "Are you alright?" He shifted to a seated position, his son perched on his lap. He studied Jacques intently.

"I fine, Papa!" he said, a huge smile taking over his face. "I stayed with Auntie and Uncle but I miss you and mama." His smile turned to a frown over the last part. Then, turning serious, he gripped both sides of his father's face and stared at him. "You okay, Papa?"

Eugene chuckled and planted a kiss on Jacques' nose. "I'm wonderful, kiddo. Where's mama?" he asked.

Jacques turned around and faced the direction he'd come. Eugene turned and looked too, as another figure stepped out into the light.

Rapunzel dashed across the room, much like her son did, and Eugene scrambled to his feet to catch her in his arms. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around several times before setting her on the ground and planting a kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, he grabbed her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Rapunzel," he breathed. "I didn't know if I would see you again. I –" he searched for words to say. Finding none, he settled for kissing her again. "I love you," he whispered.

"Eugene," she said back, running her hands through his hair. "Oh, Eugene, so much has happened and I don't know how to tell you this!"

He pulled back slightly, a frown creasing his handsome features. "What's going on, Rapunzel?" he asked suddenly. "What am I doing here?" He looked around the room, empty save for the three of them. "They let me out of the cell and I'm here alone with you, with no shackles…" he looked bewildered.

"It was the King's orders," Rapunzel told him.

"What?"

"The King told them to leave you here with me, so that Jacques and I could see you."

"Oh," he said, still confused.

"Eugene," Rapunzel cried, grasping his hand tightly. "I have some amazing news."

"What is it?"

"I'm the Lost Princess."

Eugene stared blankly at her for several seconds. "Uh – what?" he finally managed.

She jumped up and down. "I'm the Lost Princess!"

"You – uh – Princess?" Eugene stammered, still trying to grasp what she was saying. The enormity of the situation hit him then, the blow sending him staggering sideways a few steps. "Oh gods," he swore. He laid a hand on his forehead. "Oh gods. You – are you sure?" he asked. Not that he believed Rapunzel would ever lie to him.

Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically. "It all makes so much sense, Eugene. It's real. The queen figured it out. They told me yesterday."

"Oh," Eugene moaned, still clutching his forehead. "That's – oh wow, Rapunzel, that's…that's…"

"I know," she replied softly, dipping her head. "It's a lot."

"A princess," he breathed, looking back at his wife. "Well, you were always a princess to me," he said with a grin. "But a _real_ princess…" He let out a breath. Then another thought hit him. "But – what happens now? What happens to you?"

"They're going to announce me to the kingdom as the returned princess. Declare me heir to the throne." She swallowed audibly, the task set before her already feeling difficult.

Something inside of Eugene lifted. "So you'll be taken care of," he said. "Both you and Jacques. You'll have money and a place to live." His mind had immediately been put at ease knowing his family would be fine without him. It was all he could think of while in prison.

Rapunzel gripped his arm. "No, Eugene," she said urgently, "you don't understand. _We'll_ be taken care of. _All_ of us," she emphasized. When he only stared at her blankly, she shook his arm. "They can't hang you. You're a _prince_, Eugene. A prince! You married me. And I'm a princess."

Rapunzel watched as her words set in. He went from confused to stunned. His brown eyes widened and his jaw fell to the floor. If Rapunzel being a princess surprised him, then he was completely floored now.

He realized now why the queen had come to visit him. Why she'd asked if their marriage was legal and if he had papers to prove it.

_He was a prince_.

Eugene Fitzherbert, alias Flynn Rider, was a _prince_.

It just was not possible.

Suddenly, the doors opened behind him and in stepped the king and queen. Eugene immediately fell into a deep bow.

"Please rise, Mr. Fitzherbert," the king commanded in his deep tones.

Eugene righted himself and stood stiffly, watching as the royals approached the three. No guards had followed them in, Eugene had noticed. He also noticed that the king had called him Fitzherbert.

The couple stopped just in front of the family. The queen smiled warmly at Eugene, while the king regarded him with a stern face.

"Mr. Fitzherbert," the king began, "I trust that Rapunzel has filled you in on these new, ah, developments?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Eugene answered.

The king nodded. "Good. You see…" For once the king seemed to be at a loss for words. He'd never been in this sort of situation before. "You see, this has put us in a difficult situation. However, it is also a critical one, and I see only one proper action to take.

"You know that Rapunzel is our daughter, correct? And you have the marriage licence? Good, good. Because now, Mr. Fitzherbert, this makes you Prince Consort of this kingdom. And I have decided to invalidate your death warrant for several reasons: you brought our daughter back to us. It matters not the years that passed in which you lived together. The basic fact is that had you not met Rapunzel, we likely would have never seen her again. With that action alone I would nullify the death warrant. As it stands, you are also legally the Prince Consort, so I could not have you killed without the signatures and acceptance of several dignitaries and members.

"And lastly, the death warrant is written for a Flynn Rider. As I see it, the man who stands before me is Eugene Fitzherbert."

Eugene gaped at the king, unsure of how to respond. He was saved of the trouble when Marie laid a hand on his shoulder. "I told you," she said with a smile. "I told you I would find a way to fix this."


	20. Epilogue

**A/N**: Thank you so much, everyone! Sadly, we have come to the end of our journey. I want to thank everyone for all of the reviews, follows, and favourites. Getting reviews made my day, knowing that people liked where I took this and wanted more. Knowing that people connected with Rapunzel and the Queen and all the turbulent emotions they were feeling. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. I certainly did.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tangled or _Anywhere But Home._

Epilogue

_You ain't going anywhere but home._

~Anywhere But Home by Alannah Miles

Rapunzel turned to Eugene, her face bright with happiness and excitement. She bounced on the balls of her feet, unable to stand still with all the nervous energy running through her.

Eugene laughed. "Calm down there, Blondie." He pressed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her rooted to the ground. He looked her over. She was dressed in an elegant green silk dress that made her eyes shine, and her hair had been twisted expertly into twist at the back of her head. The same crown that Eugene had stolen all those years ago perched atop her head, catching the light. He felt his heart jump. "You look beautiful," he said sincerely.

She grinned up at him, and then crouched down and straightened out Jacques' uniform. He moaned and groaned as she pushed his hair back and wiped some dirt off of his face. Then she stood up quickly and moved to brush away imaginary lint from the shoulders of Eugene's dress uniform. She pulled and twisted the material, attempting to make all the creases perfect. Her smile turned into a frown as she saw a stubborn wrinkle. She batted at it until Eugene grabbed her arms. "Rapunzel," he said. "It's going to be fine. Really. They're going to love you."

She breathed deeply, and then nodded. She slid her hands down his arms and clasped his hands in hers. "And they're going to love you too," she said.

He didn't really think so, but he didn't say that. He knew the road ahead of them was hard, but they were together. And Rapunzel was happy. That's all that mattered.

Eugene's response was interrupted as the king and queen entered the room, both dressed in their finest for the grand announcement. "Are you ready?" the queen asked, looking to both Rapunzel and Eugene. Rapunzel nodded but squeezed Eugene's hand until he thought she was going to break bones.

The royal couple gave them a smile before stepping out onto the balcony. The crowd greeted them with a roar.

Eugene smiled down at Jacques and grabbed his hand. "Are you ready, son?" Jacques nodded, not quite grasping just what he was ready for. Eugene turned to Rapunzel, watching her expression as the crowd cheered for the return of their Lost Princess.

"…we present to you, our daughter, Princess Rapunzel Fitzherbert!" The king's voice boomed.

Eugene gave Rapunzel a quick kiss on the cheek before the three of them stepped out into the sunlight and the roar of the ecstatic crowd.


End file.
